Optical fibers are routinely used in various fields, such as in industrial and medical applications, to transport laser beams from laser sources to desired locations. In these types of applications, ordinary optical fibers with small circular cores are suitable for transporting lower-power laser beams. These types of optical fibers can be easily routed and rerouted in real-time to support various functions.
In order to transport higher-power beams, larger cores are typically needed in the optical fibers. However, conventional optical fibers with large circular cores are often unsuitable for use in higher-power applications, such as high-power military applications that use laser beams of 10 kW or more. For instance, conventional optical fibers with large circular cores are typically highly multi-modal and/or produce excessive diffraction. As a result, it is often difficult for these optical fibers to satisfy both output power requirements and output beam quality requirements. Also, conventional optical fibers with large circular cores typically lack flexibility, which can interfere with their use in certain applications.
Large mode area (LMA) optical fibers that can provide higher quality beam transport have been developed. However, the power they can transport is often limited by a number of processes, including optical damage and stimulated Raman scattering (SRS) or stimulated Brillouin scattering (SBS) when they exceed several meters in length. These power and length limitations prevent LMA optical fibers from being used in certain applications.